


Winter in the Apocalypse

by revivesoda



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), black ops zombies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revivesoda/pseuds/revivesoda
Summary: Our original crew boys found a home in Kino, and it's going okay, I guess.





	Winter in the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is only rated it teen because of some language in it.

The night was going well, deafening gunshots echoing throughout this, the home of the damned. Untouched by real human life for what must be decades, the undead defend it as if its sanctity is their only hope to continue to exist. It was barely evening when they got here, the sun creeping closer to the horizon with every stomp of a boot against the cold and unforgiving ground. A place all of them knew would be the end of them if they succumbed to the hordes.

But tonight was not like other nights. You see, the small group of men had stuck together in this theater for months, scavenging nearby stores for food and supplies, and keeping the power on only when needed. In fact, they finally had a single crawler, and they planned to keep it alive for a few days, if not weeks if possible. 

The next morning, a somewhat-sober Nikolai stepped out into the street outside of their haven, and all was silent. However, not in the same way as before. It was the silence of streets covered in snow, eaves threatening to fall under the snow’s weight should a breeze catch them just right. The silence in which one could swear that you could hear little silver bells in the distance, ringing just to show their peace with this scene. 

It wasn’t quite a blizzard, but more snow had fallen than any of them had seen in longer than they cared to remember, and the flakes still floated from the sky, kissing Nikolai’s nose and eyelashes and melting as they met them. Once the man had time to soak in this scene, and fully realize the possibilities of it, he grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a ball as he ran back inside.

He reached the dressing room out of breath and with painfully cold fingertips, throwing the door open and launching the snowball at the nearest person he saw - Dempsey. The marine staggered back in shock, before giving a loud “Fuck you!” and beginning to run at the Russian. Takeo followed to see what was going to happen, and Richtofen gave an exaggerated shrug before following along. ‘Well,’ the German supposed. ‘I’ve got nothing better to do!’

Nikolai lead Dempsey to the street, where he was thrown into the snow, barely cushioned but rather winded by the collision with the concrete underneath. Dempsey grabbed a handful of snow, shoving it in Nikolai’s face, both of them grinning like fools by this point. 

“Don’t fight dirty, you fuck! Give a man some damn warning!” he yelled at the now laughing Russian, pushing himself up off the ground and grabbing a snowball. “Give me a REAL fight this time! No fucking cheating!”

Nikolai took a minute to calm his laughter, before getting up and jogging across the street. “Please, Dempsey, be prepared to lose.”

Before they really knew it, an all-out war was being waged in the streets. At first only Dempsey against Nikolai, then Dempsey and Richtofen against Nikolai and Takeo. In the end, it was all three Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo against Richtofen. They forced the giggly, giddy German into surrender, and then all fell laughing back inside, having the time of their lives.


End file.
